The Itchies
'''The Itchies '''is the eighth episode of Season 2 of The Evermoor Chronicles. It aired on June 26th, 2017. Plot Bella invites Harper, a fashion vlogger, to visit, to boost her fashion cred. But she has another problem - splintered Bog Lice have escaped causing an itchy problem. Also she likes Otto a bit in the end she finds out he likes Bella. Summary The episode begins with Bella and Otto at the school, where the village is gathered for Enterprise Day. Doyle explains that the stall with the most Evermoorian dollars by the end of the day will win a very special prize. The crowd disperses, Otto and Bella walking into Bella's fashion stall. Bella says how she has a secret weapon and grabs Otto's arm, to which he smiles at. Otto and Bella are next seen walking outside, Bella telling Otto about her fashion vlogging friend, Harper. Harper arrives and her and Bella hug, Otto watching the two of them. We next see Lacie walking over to Jake, who is stood by his 'kissing stall' for Enterprise Day. Lacie makes fun of Jake's stall, saying how he is overpricing his lips. Jake then notices that Cam has set up his own kissing booth, much to his own annoyance. Alice walks over and Cam jokes with her, saying that she can skip the queue but it will cost twice as much. Alice snipes back at him and walks off, smiling to herself and blushing. Otto and Bella walk back into the school with Harper and Bella asks her about her trip, Harper replying that it was a nightmare. They go into Bella's stall and Otto tells a stale joke, Harper looking at Bella's collection. Harper comments badly on her collection, Bella telling Otto that she should just ask Harper to give her a thumbs up because they are friends. Bella replies saying that she doesn't want a sympathy thumbs up. She says that she should bring out more of her designs, asking Otto to take Harper somewhere. Otto reluctantly agrees, Bella kissing his cheek in thanks. Iggi walks over to Jake, who is moping by his stall, and reminds him of everything that's going on with the splinter. Jake asks where the final cryptstone is, Iggi replying that he can't find it due to the problems with the map. Jake realizes that without that cryptstone, Davorin is stuck and that they can blackmail him to put Ludo back together. Iggi cuts off Jake's idea and walks off. Ludo then walks over and suggests that Jake should come splinter hunting with him. Jake agrees. Otto and Harper are in The Stumpy Plum, Otto telling Harper all the good things about Evermoor. The two of them sit at a table, Otto asking Harper about how Bella was in London. Harper replies that she was normal and she doesn't get why she chose Evermoor over London, putting her hand on his and saying that she is starting to see the appeal. Otto is uncomfortable at this and calls for the cheque, despite them not having ordered anything yet. We next see Ludo and Jake in Jed's farm, noticing that Ludo's bug farm is empty. Ludo notices that they smashed the glass, making a remark about the splinters. Jake says that he hopes the splinter isn't stuck in the lice, because once a splinter gets in you, you can't get it out. Ludo tells him that you can, and that Alice's came out easily enough. Jake storms out in anger, saying that he's going to teach a lair a lesson (no doubt Davorin). Ludo then stands up, noticing a glowing bog lice jumping out of the room. He runs after it. Ludo runs all the way to the school and to Bella, explaining that the bog lice have been splintered. The lice begin to infect the people in the room. Bella is annoyed by this. The lice begins to spread, sending Bella into panic. We next see Otto and Harper in the The Stumpy Plum, Otto confused when only one milkshake comes despite him remembering ordering two. Harper says no and pulls out two straws, putting them in the drink. Harper asks Otto why he doesn't have a girlfriend, Otto replying that he just hasn't found the right girl yet. Harper says that maybe Otto should be looking in other places, like London. Iggi walks in and watches from the back, watching Otto as he compliments Harper to let her down gently. Iggi smirks, thinking that Otto is finally over Bella. He remarks that he should get over her too, due to everything going on. Iggi meets up with Bella at the school and asks her on a date, Bella replying that he couldn't have asked at a worst time due to the bog lice breakout. Cam runs in and says that it's getting worse, Bella running out to warn Otto. Davorin appears as Cam leaves, telling Iggi that Jake is on his way to Stink Island and he knows that they lied. He tells Iggi to deal with him. Bella walks into The Stumpy Plum and sees Harper and Otto close to each other, clearing her throat to break them up. She pulls Otto to the side, her jealously at Otto and Harper hanging out showing. Bella apologizes for her behavior, telling Otto about the bog lice. Otto is shocked by this. Bella says that she can deal with it herself, Otto insisting on helping. Bella says that they should find the hive, Otto saying that he'll tell Harper that he has something on. Bella says that he should bring her along as if she's going to become 'Otto's Girl', she needs to know what she is getting into. We next see Jake on Stink Island, hitting Davorin's mirror with a stick in anger. Iggi runs over and stops him, saying that the mirror is indestructible and it will stay that way until he's free. He says that once Davorin is free they can get even, Jake storming once in anger once again. Davorin appears and tells Iggi that he was convincing, and that what he said should slow Jake down temporarily. Otto, Bella and Harper are walking through Jed's office to the hive, the three of them scared from the storm. They find the hive and Otto examines it, noticing that the lice have all moved out of it. Bella finds the splinter, but all the magic has been eaten out of it due to the lice. Otto realizes that they need to round up all of the bugs to get the splinter back. Otto, Harper and Bella walk back into the school, shocked when they see that Alice's hair has also been affected by the lice. They walk into the main hall, where Doyle is showing off his bug spray to the infected people. Otto says that they need all of the bugs alive to get the splinter magic to Ludo. Bella asks for ideas, Harper saying that her mum always used to say that lice are attracted to amazing hair. Bella says it's worth a try, and the three of them run off to get Ludo. Bella and Harper sit in another room at the school with Ludo, telling him to try and will a new hairstyle like he does when he changes his clothes. Ludo wills various hairstyles, much to Harper's shock, but none of them fit what they need. He wills one more, Bella remarking that it's just what they need. Bella, Harper and Ludo walk back into the main hall, Ludo heading into one of the stalls and setting up a 'Bug Whisper Station'. The people give Otto their dollars as the bugs go into Ludo's hair, the splinter magic entering him. The bugs head back into the farm, everyone's hair going back to normal. Doyle walks over and proclaims Ludo the winner, giving him the prize: 'One voucher for 5% off of any purchase at The Stumpy Plum between the hours of 5 AM and 6 AM'. We see Jake moping by his stall as Lacie walking over, saying that she'll spend her last dollar at his stall. Jake kisses her on the cheek and says that she won't pay him, walking off and leaving Jake feeling victorious. Harper, Otto and Bella are walking out in the rain, Harper saying that she understands now why Bella chose Evermoor over London. She also adds that although she didn't get Bella's fashion at first, it's real and strong like her. The two girls hug. Bella walks off and Otto and Harper say their goodbyes, Otto apologizing that they couldn't be more than friends. Harper understands that he likes someone else, gesturing to Bella and saying that he needs to tell her. Harper leaves to catch her bus as Bella walks back over to Otto, who acts nervously around her. Otto prepares to tell Bella how he feels about her, Bella cutting him off and saying that Iggi asked her out. Otto is crushed by this, but advises Bella to go with her heart. In the final scene, we see Iggi walking over to Bella in the school corridor. He asks if Harper's gone, Otto walking in through the back and going to a group of lockers. Bella agrees to go out with Iggi and embraces him, Otto watching with sadness. The others run in, Ludo telling him that he remembers something from the night he was splintered: Iggi was there. Cast Main Cast * Georgia Lock - Bella Crossley * Sammy Moore - Otto * Ben Radcliffe - Iggi * Alex Starke - Ludo Carmichael * Finney Cassidy - Cameron Marsh * Scarlett Murphy - Alice Crossley * India Ria Amarteifio - Lacie Fairburn * Georgie Farmer - Jake Crossley Recurring Cast * Clive Rowe - Mayor Doyle * Christopher Brand - Davorin Guest Cast * Nina Pavlovic - Harper Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes